A major problem confronting companies, governments, agencies, and the like, is the production of false identification (e.g., passports, social security cards, security cards, driver's license, and so forth). For example, passports are employed to control the movement of individuals across a country border. With respect to companies, government laboratories, and the like, security cards are often provided to employees to enable access to the company, to high security areas, to sensitive data, and so forth. False security cards can enable un-authorized individuals access to confidential information, trade-secrets, national security information, and the like. Counterfeiting is also becoming increasingly common with payment cards such as debit and credit cards, store purchase cards, phone cards, and the like. These cards are also becoming increasingly complex and carry graphics or codes that can be used to provide more protection against piracy (e.g., credit card carrying the picture of the cardholder).
Although security is attempted by rigorous background checks and the like prior to issuance of the identification documents (e.g., passport, security card, . . . ), this process does not solve the problem of counterfeit documents. There remains a need, therefore, for counterfeit resistant, objectively authenticatable identification documents, and the like.